


Letters

by Czolghl10



Series: History of the Earth Kingdom [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czolghl10/pseuds/Czolghl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters from Avatar Yangchen and Earth Queen Tian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangchen(16) Tian(15)

               Dear Tian

I’ve missed you so much this past year! My training is going along great, Master Roshin says the best student he’s had in 15 years. I haven’t made many friends yet, you know how I am, and most of the other students are weirded out by my hair and my arrows. Mostly I just read books and meditate. My favorite story is about Guru Laghima. Did you know he managed to fly? Maybe one day I’ll be able to do that too. Anyway, the Fire Nation is too hot for my tastes I miss the gardens in Ba Sing Se. How we used to play pranks on your cousins. I hope you’re doing well with your princess duties. See you soon. Hopefully.

Love, Yangchen

               Dear Yangchen

I’m so happy to hear that! I’m sure you could whip the floor with all those stuck up firebenders if you wanted to! Don’t give up on making friends, you always think less of yourself and I don’t know why. You’re the Avatar! And if people don’t like you, well screw them. And if you want to fly I’m sure you’ll do it! Cousin Hing doesn’t miss you as much as I do (I think he still has a grudge over the entire airbending tunic thing, but hey, it was funny you have to admit!) We’re all hoping you come back to train soon. My lessons have been soooo boring without you, and yes master almost-dead is still clinging on there. My duties have gotten a lot heavier, being the heir is hard work. Daddy doesn’t ever let up with his demands “do this, meet with him, act like a proper lady” it’s tiring! Miss you bunches, hope to see you soon!

PS: your arrows are badass.

Yours Truly, Tian

               Dear Tian

I read your last few letters and I miss you even more now. You always know how to cheer me up Tian! Reverend Mother Tzering tell me that I will pick earthbending up next year (second time’s the charm!) In the meantime Roshin is taking me and the rest of the students on a pilgrimage to the Sun’s Seat in the west. Most of the other students think it’ll be boring, but I’d love to learn about the spirits. Especially since we get to ride Roshin’s Dragon, Yulong. Unfortunately I won’t receive any more letters for some time, still it’s not all bad. How are things around Ba Sing Se? I hope you still have plenty of room, See you in a year!

Love ,Yangchen

               Dear Yangchen

I sent this as fast as I could before you left! Good luck on your new exodus, I know how much those mushy spirit thingys mean to you. Things have been going well here in the city I still miss you more than anything. Everything seems to remind me of last summer and I just can’t wait to have you back with us! Daddy has promised me free range of the entire palace this time! So no more getting cooped up in the Maiden’s Quarters. My training has been going better now that I have a more serious teacher. Master Gui has me working harder than ever before! I barely get to rest anymore, but sleep is for the weak! Coincidentally, I’m going to be taking my own trip down to Omashu. Gui wants to show me “the birth place of earthbending!” I might even get to see the Cave of Two Lovers! Just like in my romance novels! Anyway, hope to see you soon! Love you lots!

Yours Truly, Tian


	2. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangchen(18) Tian(17)

Dear Yangchen

               Gui says that you need to do 14 repetitions of the Neutral Jing exercises. He also says to plant your feet. Training without you is so dumb. You’re pretty much the only reason I keep on trying to better myself. I mean, when you become fully realized I don’t want you to have to dote over me like I’m some helpless little princess. I want to be right there next to you, facing the world! I miss you more than you could imagine Arrowhead. I know, I know “It’s only been a couple of weeks Tian, I’ll be back after the Autumn Festival” but It’s just not same around here. It’s like someone drew the life out of the palace. I hate this entire season. Earthbending is so much harder, it’s like I have a rabid monkeypossum on my back. Well, I guess I should wrap up. I miss you, I miss you, and I miss you.

Yours Truly, Tian

Dear Tian

               You’re the biggest drama queen I know, I swear. Tell Gui earthbending is going along great! (It really hasn’t but let’s keep that between me and you.) I have to admit, while it is really nice to be back at the Eastern Air Temple, It isn’t the same here either. Well obviously it’s different from the palace. But you understand, it’s not the same. Without you I mean. Well not that you could come here, or that your father would let you, but wouldn’t it be great if you could? I could show you all the different hiding spots and secret passages and hidden rooms. I know you’d love it up here. The Autumn Festival should be over very shortly, one of the nuns will be crowned Queen of Winds and we’ll have the parade of a hundred floating lilies. I know how hard it is for you though, Earth is pained by autumn more than any season. It’s the opposite for me, I feel my airbending loosen up. I swear I might be able to fly one of these days! Still I can’t help feel sad without you here to share it with me. Maybe one day, when I’m fully realized and you’re Earth Queen we’ll be able to come here together. What do you think?

Love, Arrowhead

Dear Yangchen

               Do you even have to ask!? Of course I want to be there with you! I’ve never seen an airbender celebration before. I thought you all were dry and boring. No offence. Honestly Yangchen, nothing sounds better than leaving the palace. Everything here is ground to a halt. It’s like we’re all stuck in mud. Daddy won’t even let me visit the middle ring anymore. Says I have to prepare for my duties. I know what that means. I think he’s planning on marrying me off to the Fire Lord’s arrogant brat, that’s why he and his father haven’t left in a month. “Shizen” blech. Even his name makes me want to puke. Can you believe he walks around here ordering the servants and stomping around like he owns the place? Well if Daddy thinks I’m marring that little ass he has another thing coming. But let’s not dwell on that, have they chosen the Queen of Winds yet? I hope it’s you. You definitely deserve it. Also of course it’s not the same without me silly girl! I’m the only thing in your life that’s interesting. I mean seriously Yangchen, I may be a drama queen, but you’ve actually made being the Avatar into something bland! And you know what? I’ll take you up on that offer! When I’m Queen I demand to be taken to the Air Temple (with a proper Avatar host of course). I also demand to be shown every secret room and crevice that moldy place has to offer. I couldn’t think of anyone better to share that with.

PS: Gui is proud of your commitment (HA)

Love, Yours Truly, Tian

 

Dear Tian

               You demand a lot for a princess! Well lucky for you I am a most diplomatic Avatar. I’m sure we could come to an agreement. I’m going to have to ask that you show me the Catacombs. You know. As part of the deal. Bad news (or not too bad) I’m not Queen of Winds. Which isn’t such a bad thing. The Queen of Winds is on her way right now to meet with the King of Winds from the Southern Air Temple. Part of the ceremony includes a…ritual that I’d rather not go into detail about. Needless to say, the lilies aren’t the only flowers being lost in the middle of air. As for Shizen, your father knows better than to pair you with a match you don’t like, remember Yung Bei Fong? I think he still might be hanging by his underwear from that topiary. You’ll find the right match. Who knows? Maybe it’s been there all along. And by the way I am very fun thank you! The other day I joined the rest of the young sisters in a game of “I Have Not” and I didn’t win this time! I only came in second place. But I have to agree life is duller without you here. I miss your voice more than anything, I even miss your singing. On the bright side, only three more days and I’ll be back in Ba Sing Se to continue my lessons. Maybe this year I’ll finally get earthbending. Well, at least I’ll have a master like you to guide me.

Love Always, Yangchen


End file.
